Talk:Daily Objectives
Completion of a tennis match Regarding the objective not being completed if an opponent quits, I believe this may have been patched at some point. I've had opponents drop out of the match two times and the objective was marked complete after both occurences. Great Mara (talk) 07:09, May 13, 2015 (UTC) It must have been recent, because two weeks ago I had to start over a Tennis match because the other person quit (with three serves left!) and it didn't count.Ash-274 (talk) 17:07, May 13, 2015 (UTC) : The player will still be granted with the daily objective completing if a player leaves during a deathmatch, race or LTS, but not when doing other activities, captures or other. 18:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::But the tennis objectives were marked completed for me even though the other players left midway through the set. And earlier today, the Participate in a Rally Race wasn't marked as completed when the other two people left mid-race. Great Mara (talk) 00:00, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's news to me. It seems as long as it isn't you who leaves, then It still counts :) 18:10, May 14, 2015 (UTC) New Daily Objectives and increased rewards As of The Diamond Casino & Resort, there are new daily objectives, increased rewards from doing them, and the first Daily Objective is now global. I got these on the 23rd and 24th: 23rd: Participate on the Featured Series (Motor Wars I at the time) Use Bullshark Testosterone Modify a Vehicle at Benny's 24th: Participate in a Land Race Sell Weed''' (Description': "Sell Weed from a Weed Farm or Nightclub", apparently on the Nightclub the shipment has to be Weed only, didn't work with a single Weed unit in a almost 90 unit shipment) Sell Air Freight Cargo ('Description': "Sell Air-Freight Cargo from your Hangar.) 25th: Participate in the Featured Series Mod a car at the Vehicle Mod Shop Hire a player for your organization Should i add a new category for all of these new objectives? I think i'm gonna do a 30 day streak to find out the new Weekly and Monthly rewards, the Daily Reward is now $30.000 and 5000 RP Lucio 1995 (talk) 02:07, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, it would be great if you could do this. I'll also have to add a disclaimer or something that some of the original objectives were removed. I've added a section at the end of the "List of Daily Objectives" section; you can add the new ones under there :)[[User:Matrexpingvin|Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk]]) 18:09, July 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Adding them now and in the future, thank you very much! I was wondering, i saw the Daily Objective rewards photos, should i get some new ones for the Diamond update's new prizes? Lucio 1995 (talk) 23:54, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :::Sure. [[User:Matrexpingvin|Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk]]) 08:10, July 31, 2019 (UTC) ::::Similar to the "Sell Weed from a Weed Farm or Nightclub" listed above, the one I got was "Sell Counterfeit Cash", with no mention of the nightclub. That's why I made a separate entry for that one, but it looks like they're combined now. Qstlijku (talk) 04:48, July 31, 2019 (UTC) :::::Do you have a Nightclub? Maybe objective descriptions (Or objectives given) change depending on businesses owned. Lucio 1995 (talk) 00:50, August 8, 2019 (UTC) :::::I do have a nightclub; in fact, I've gotten the objective "Sell Goods from your Nightclub" before. But for the MC business, the objective was "Sell Counterfeish Cash". :::::: I just did a match where the player quit at the end, and I did not get credit. Why the ever loving heck did they think bringing tennis back in to the daily rotation was a good idea? Themurloc1 (talk) 23:07, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Call a Mugger I recieved "call a mugger" yesterday and added a * to confirm it still exists, but it's been removed. What more evidence do I have to give? Azarenas (talk) 16:20, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, I can also confirm it exists. I'll restore your edit. [[User:Matrexpingvin|Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk'']]) 16:30, August 20, 2019 (UTC)